Over the last few years the use of tape cassettes has become more and more popular to the extent that many people will have a very substantial collection of cassettes with taped music. There are presently available many different types of cassette storage units including the vertical stacking type in which the cassettes simply drop down into a storage chute. The problem with this type of unit is that there is no way of determining the location of a particular cassette without individually removing the cassettes from the top of the unit until finding the desired cassette.